Last Chance
by MissFantabulous
Summary: After Olivia asks for a new partner how does Elliot react once he realizes he won't be working with her anymore? PostFault. Oneshot. EO.


**A/N:** Just so you know, this isn't my first fic, but it is my first SVU fic. I mostly write for LOST but I love SVU and the Elliot/Olivia pairing so I thought I'd give it a shot. Since the last episode I saw was "Fault" I don't know what happens afterward so if this isn't what happens (which I doubt it will be) don't kill me.

**Summary:** After Olivia asks for a new partner how does Elliot react once he realizes he won't be working with her anymore? Post-Fault. Oneshot. EO

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately they don't let 13 year olds own television shows, oh wait my birthday's in a week. Dang, they don't let 14 year olds own television shows either. Law & Order belongs to Dick Wolf and the lucky bastards at NBC.

* * *

Detective Elliot Stabler watched as his partner- now former partner- emptied her locker. His head was pounding and he was regretting what he had told Olivia at the hospital. It was true, though, what he had said. He knew he cared way too much for her and his feelings got in the way of his job. Gitano had killed a child because he was falling for his partner. He had tried to blame her, saying that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself and that he always needed watch over her. But he knew damn well that that wasn't the case at all. Olivia sure as hell was capable of taking care of herself and he knew that all too well. The truth was he _wanted_ to take care of her. He wanted to be able to take away her pain and watch over her for the rest of his life. But he would never tell her that. No of course not. He closed his eyes, sighing, and turned his chair around so he was facing his desk. 

When Elliot opened his eyes he saw that Olivia had already cleaned out her desk, adjacent to his, and the only thing on her desk was a sealed brown box with "Liv's Stuff" written on the side. He threw his head in his hands, his palms firmly pressing against his eyes pushing back the tears that were threatening to spill out. He honestly hadn't considered Olivia taking what he said seriously and asking for a new partner. But again, he knew everything he said was true and obviously, she knew it too.

Olivia turned away from her locker when she felt the burn of Elliot's gaze leave her. With a box in her hands, she watched as Elliot stared at her now empty desk. It pained her to see him so upset about her leaving and she bit her lip forcing the unshed tears away. But she couldn't let Elliot's actions stop her from leaving. Everything he said was true. She knew perfectly well that if she stayed partners with Elliot she would end up letting a criminal get away if they threatened to harm him. But it never occurred to her that he would do the same. That afternoon at the bus station replayed itself vividly over and over again in her mind. Some way or another the sting of the blade across her neck wasn't the most painful thing about that day; it was the hurt she felt when Elliot yelled at her. Any time they went out searching for a criminal Olivia could only hope that the suspect would not inflict any harm on Elliot, she didn't even bother hoping for herself. They both knew that they would give their lives for each other- that was just a part of being partners. But they never expected to fall in love.

Olivia turned away, closing her locker and gently ripped off theblue "Benson" label that decorated its gray surface. She walked over to her desk, frantically trying to avoid Elliot's eyes because if she looked at him she knew she would drown in those crystal blue eyes of his. She felt the hot burn of tears starting to form in her eyes and she quickly taped the second box shut, attempting to get out of the precinct as soon as possible. She bit her lip and picked up both boxes, stumbling a little as a result of the weight.

"You, uh, you need help with the boxes?" Olivia looked up and saw Elliot staring at her somewhat forlornly.

"Uh, no. I, uh, I got it. Thanks." She forced a small smile in his direction and watched as he nodded at the ground dejectedly. She swallowed back another rush of tears and began turning away from him. She had taken two steps when she turned around and said in a little more than a whisper "Good luck, Stabler."

She wouldn't have ever known that he had heard her if he hadn't looked up. They locked eyes and the surrounding buzz of the station dissipated and the only thing they were noticing was each other. Finally, Elliot broke their gaze and he nodded at the ground again. "Yeah, you too."

Olivia sighed hopelessly and continued making her way out of the precinct. Munch and Fin, who had been watching the interaction between the two, approached Elliot once Olivia was out of earshot. "How you gonna just let her go like that, man?" Fin asked desperately.

Elliot stared at the entrance to the precinct and wondered what he had just done- actually, what he _hadn't _done. "You're really not going to say goodbye to her after all these years?" Munch questioned, uncharacteristic traces of sympathy evident in his voice. Elliot blinked and began anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that they couldn't stay partners, but he needed to see her. He realized he hadn't said goodbye because he didn't _want_ to say goodbye.If he said goodbye, it would be finalized. Goodbye is said when you're never going to see someone again, and Elliot didn't want to put that sense of closure on his relationship with Olivia.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day, Stabler? Go after her." Munch gave Elliot a reasurring smile and a light push and finally, Elliot was out of his chair. He turned briefly and smiled a thanks at Munch and Fin who returned the smile. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Elliot jogged outside the building.He stopped on the sidewalk searching for a sign of Olivia's car. _Where are you, Liv? _He wondered hysterically. Eventually, his gaze found her placing the boxes in the trunk of her car.

"Liv!" Elliot called out, almost sprinting to her car. She closed the trunk and walked over to the sidewalk where he was standing. Suddenly, Elliot realized he had no idea what he was going to say or do.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked him when he said nothing.

"I, uh, I forgot something." Closing the space between them, Elliot embraced Olivia wanting to never let go. With his chin resting on her head, he could smell everything that was Olivia Benson. Olivia's head was resting on Elliot's shoulder and she could feel the tears sneaking up on her again. She closed her eyes trying to prevent them from falling, but she gave up and let them run down her cheeks and onto Elliot's shoulder. Feeling the tears on his shoulder, he gently pushed Olivia away from him by the waist.

"Hey...hey, it's okay. It'll be okay..." Elliot whispered while brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"I-I know...I just, it's hard, you know? Knowing that I won't be seeing you everyday." She said between sobs.

"Yeah, I know. But I promise it'll be okay...we'll be okay." He nodded lightly to emphasize what he was saying and she nodded back at him. The two stood on the busy Manhattan sidewalk for what seemed like an eternity just gazing into each others eyes. With his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders, they were both feeling a sense of longing. Olivia smiled and muttered "Come here, you." Pulling him to her, Olivia felt Elliot smile into her hair and she smiled into his shoulder. They held each other for a few minutes before Olivia pulled away and sighed.

"I, uh, I have to go." She said sadly. Elliot nodded, understanding, and he removed his hands from her waist letting her turn back toward her car. _This is your last chance, Stabler. Go for it._ He told himself.

"Liv, wait!" He reached forward and grabbed her arm. She chuckled lightly. "Elliot, I really have to-"

She was interrupted by the feel of Elliot's lips on hers. Elliot placed a hand behind her head, tilting it slightly to get better access to her soft lips. Olivia smiled against his lips when she felt his tongue gently prodding at her lips begging for entrance, and she gladly obliged. Soon, their tongues were tenderly carressing and they were both feeling better than they had ever felt in their entire lives. Doubts were nagging at Elliot in the back of his mind, but he ignored them and focused on the fact that he was finally getting what he had been dreaming of for so long. Eventually, the pair pulled away after the need for oxygen became too much. With her forehead resting on his, Olivia sighed contently.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly. Elliot's eyes opened and he pulled his forehead away from hers. "For everything."

Olivia smiled and Elliot couldn't help but smile backand he ducked his head down to meet her lips once more and was surprised to find her place a finger on his lips, pushing his head back slightly. Before he could ask what was wrong she laughed. "Hold on there, tiger. Looks like we have an audience." Elliot followed Olivia's eyes which were now focused on something over his shoulder and chuckled inwardly when he saw Fin and Munch in the precinct window making kissing faces at the them. Elliot turned back to Olivia and sighed. "Yeah, uh, they were the ones who told me to come find you."

"Oh, so you didn't want to find me?" She asked in mock-hurt. Judging by the kiss Elliot just gave her she knew he wanted to find her.

"No, no! I, uh, I wanted to find you but I didn't-"

"Shut up and kiss me." He didn't have to be told twice and he swerved his head toward hers, then stopped just as his lips were going to brush hers. He pulled back and Olivia stared at him quizzically.

"Munch and Fin," She stared at him, not comprehending what he was saying. "They're, uh, they're watchingover there." He briefly turned around and looked at the window were Munch and Fin were now ducking under a table, trying unsuccessfully to be unseen. He turned back to Olivia and she mumbled flirtatiously "I don't care."

Before he knew what was happening, Olivia's soft lips were crushing against his in a passionate kiss. Once again,his tongue was dueling sensually with Olivia's and he was loving every second of it. Eventually they pulled apart and while Elliot's thumbs drew lazy circles on her hips, she was playing with the collar of his dress shirt. "So I, uh, I have to go." She finally said. Elliot nodded and let out a breath.

"Call me when you get to the station. Maye we could get together for dinner or something." Olivia grinned and let her hands drop from his shirt as his hands reluctantly fell from her waist. They sighed simultaneously and she walked over to the driver side of the car. She opened the door, leaning against it, and repeated her words from earlier. "Good luck, Stabler." Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Yeah. Be careful, Benson."

"I will. I'll call you later, El." Elliot only nodded and sighed as he watched Olivia shut the door behind her and pull away from the curb. With a grin on his face, he brushed his lips with his thumb, still feeling the tenderness of Olivia's kiss. He turned and walked back towardthe 1-6 with his hands in his pockets and with the same grin on his face. He pulled open the door and found Munch and Fin staring at him, amused, with their arms crossed, blocking the doorway. "Guys..." Elliot began.

"Elliot..." They said in unison

"Guys, it's not a big deal, really."

"Not a big deal!"Munch and Fin exclaimed incredulously at the same time.

"You two are spending _way_ too much time together." Elliot responded, pushing past the two.

"As much as you try to play it off, man, we all know you're about to bounce off the walls." Fin smirked.

Elliot just shook his head at the comment- even though he knew it was true- and sat down at his desk. As he expected, Munch and Fin had followed him and were now grinning at him stupidly.

"So how was it?" Munch asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The last time I checked we weren't in junior high school." Elliot responded, stillsmiling. When the two men just stared at him, still grinning, he shook his head and made his way over to the coffee maker.

"Hey Munch," Fin whispered when Elliot was out of earshot. "What's today's date?"

"The 12th. Why?"

"The pool, man." Munch's face broke into a wide grin and the two made their way over to Munch's desk, where he pulled out a mini-calendar with initials and amounts of money written all over it.Several months back, Munch and Fin had decided to start a pool on how long it would takeforOlivia and Elliot tokiss."The 12th..." Munch scanned his finger over the writing until it fell upon two initials under the black 12 on the calendar. "DC. $350" He looked over at Fin, who looked back at him with the same confused face.

"DC? Who's DC and how the hell do they know about this, man?" Fin whispered.

"Hey guys." The two looked up and saw Captain Cragen grinning broadly at them. Realization faded upon the faces of Munch and Fin and they rolled their eyes, sighing. Cragen held out his hand and the other two men reached for their wallets and both placed $350 on his upturned palm. "It's good to be the Cap." Cragen added before walking back to his office, but not before passing Elliot by the coffee maker and patting him firmly on the back. "You just made me $700 richer, Stabler."

A confused Elliot watched as Cragen retreated back into his office and he shook the gesture off as his phone started ringing. 'Liv' the caller ID read and he inwardly smiled before answering.

"Hey Liv..."

-END-

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I had the characters...in character. R&R please? 


End file.
